The Ultimate Prize
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: Austin just wanted one thing. A kiss from the beautiful Ally Dawson. He tries every good deed he can think of just to get one, soft kiss from her lips. But every time, she passes him off with a friendly cheek peck. Will she ever clue in? OneShot for my amazing Tumblr followers!


** A/N: This goes out to my wonderful followers on Tumblr! You guys got me to over 200 followers and I can't be more happy! You requested an Auslly fanfic and here it is! Hope you enjoy(:**

It was a very chilly day in Miami, something that doesn't happen often. Most of the customers that came into Sonic Boom were just freezing and looking for some warmth. Well they weren't going to get it there because Lester Dawson refused to turn on the heat because it costed extra money (Money the Dawsons had). It was a slow day because after people figured out it was actually warmer to be outside then in Sonic Boom, they stormed out. Ally didn't prepare at all for today because it was so rare. All she had on was a peach colored skirt and a light blue tank top and some wedges. She kept rubbing her arms and legs for extra warmth but nothing worked. She decided to complain to Austin since nobody else was in the freaking store and Trish decided to actually work today.

To: Austin

From: Ally

10:12 a.m.

It's so freezing in the store! Why does my dad have to be such a cheep stake?

She impatiently waits for his response. She just needed a distraction from her body being covered in goose bumps. _You're gonna make, make, make em' do a double take._ That was his message tone.

To: Ally

From: Austin

10:15 a.m.

Lemme guess, you're dressed like it's supposed to be 100 degrees outside? :)

She rolled her eyes at his very true text. He knew he too well.

To: Austin

From: Ally

10:16 a.m.

Maybe...and I left my emergency jacket at home :(

Ally prepared for days like these when her dad first hired her back when she was 15 but since chilly days like these don't ever happen at work, she just took it home one day. Big mistake.

To: Ally

From: Austin

10:17 a.m.

That really sucks. I'm sorry Als :P

So Austin was going to do nothing to help her, right? Wrong. Little did she know, the minute he found out about how the cold the store was, he headed to Starbucks. The line was pretty long, but he decided she was worth it. He ordered her favorite, a Caramel Latte with extra cream. Then he headed to Sonic Boom to help out a freezing damsel in distress.

When Austin got there, Ally was pacing around the main counter, rubbing her arms frantically. Her back was turned to him and she didn't hear him come in. He set down the coffee on the counter and walked straight behind her for awhile then whispered in her ear "Boo."

She must have jumped about his height in the air and let out a small shriek. When Ally figured out who decided to sneak up on her, she punched him in the shoulder.

"Austin! I freaking hate you!" she said, adding a new punch with each word.

"Oh really?" he asked, starting to laugh at her weak punches, " I guess I'll have to throw away that Caramel Latte because the girl I bought it for doesn't even love her best friend!"

She stops her punches at his words. And just like that her face lite up like the fourth of July.

"Did I say hate? I mean love! With all my heart!" She says grabbing him in a quick hug.

Austin laughed at her anxiousness and decided to have a little fun with this. He quickly ran to the spot where the latte rested and picked it up holding it over his head.

Ally took notice of this and tried to jump for it, failing miserably because she was in wedges.

"Ausstttiinnnnn" she whined reaching her arm as high as it would go.

"Nope, you have to give me something first!" he shouted, holding the latte a little higher.

She stopped jumping for her latte and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, now very curious.

"A kiss." Austin exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Well, alright. If that's all you want then." she said innocently as Austin's eyes grew wide.

Ally leaned up staring at him intently. Austin didn't realize his arm with the latte at hand was lowering the closer Ally got to his face. His breath quickened as her lips were so close to his. Ally closes her eyes, gives him a quick peck on the cheek, grabs her latte, and runs up the stairs to the practice room.

"Thanks for the latte Austin!" she yells, laughing sweetly.

Very sly move, Austin thought. But he wasn't done...yet.

* * *

A few days later, team Austin was hanging out at Sonic Boom while Ally was working her shift. Trish, Austin, and Dez were discussing about the carnival gig Austin has coming up while Ally intently watched a mother and her 3 toddlers wonder around the store. Ally hated it when people brought their kids in here because there is so much damage that could be done.

"Hey Ally?" her Latina friend asked from across the room, averting Ally's attention from the young family.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning on the counter with her elbows.

"Should Austin sing "Double Take" at the carnival first or "We are Time-", just then there was a huge crash happening right behind Ally. Everyone directed there attention to the young toddlers except for Ally. The rest of Team Austin looked over at her, scared to see her reaction.

Ally took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, rolled her lips into her mouth, and then turned swiftly on her heel to the direction of the crash. She opened her eyes to a bare wall, a broken piece of wood that _was_ a shelf, and several colorful broken violins.

The mom came running up to Ally and apologizing for her kids. Ally's infuriated look soften at the poor mother and responded with an "It's alright". The mom took her 3 toddlers and quickly paced out of the store. Ally took another look at the mess and groaned loudly. The rest of the very few customers slowly made their way out of the store, not wanting to see what comes next.

Ally walked over to the mess and bent down, picking up the neck of a now smashed orange violin. Austin really wanted to help her out, she looked devastated. Austin got up and bent down right next to her and starting picking up scraps.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked softly.

"Helping you clean up." Austin said smiling at her.

She smiled and blushed slightly as she began to pick up the scraps too.

"You know, I can help put that shelf back up for you," Austin states.

"You'd do that for me?" Ally asks with the biggest grin upon her face.

"I'd do anything for you!" Austin says slightly nudging her with his shoulder.

"Austin, your such a nice guy," Ally said while throwing away a light blue violin.

Austin let out a huge sigh then gave Ally a weak smile. Ally gave him a very confused look and shrugged it off as she went to the back where they had a some extra shelves.

_Flute display? No. Clarinet Stand? No. Hmmm. Violin shelf! There we go!_ Ally thought to herself as she picked up the box and starting down the very cheap ladder. It made an uneasy creeking sound at every step but Ally pushed on, very slowly. The ladder was pretty tall, so to ease herself she looked up instead of down. That was a mistake. Ally ended up missing the last step. Her body descended backwards as she tightly gripped the violin display box. Her fate to break a bone was destroyed, however, when a teenage blondie was there in the nick of time to catch the clumsy brunette. Their current position was Ally, carried bridal style, by the teenage heartthrob. Her arms dropped the violin display box unintentionally and her arms found a new home around his neck, almost like it was meant to be that way.

"Now see Ally, how many broken bones would you have right now if I didn't have incredible timing?" he cockily states, looking down at Ally.

"Probably all 206," she giggles then blushes, realizing where she is in his arms now.

Austin chuckles and his cheeks turn a crimson red. He sets down the brunette and picks up the box off the floor. He bends down on one knee and holds up the box, like he's proposing.

"Miss Allyson Dawson, will you take the honor of hanging out with me while I fix this violin display?" Austin exclaims, beaming at her.

"Oh Austin Moon! You have made me the happiest girl alive! Yes, yes of course!" Ally says, holding her hand to her heart dramatically.

Something in that sentence made Austin's heart swell. He wondered if that's how she would sound if he were to ever really propose. That makes him blush for the second time in 2 minutes. Ally takes the box, giggling to herself and beginning to walk out of the room. He grabs her arm and pull her back.

"Hey I just proposed to you and you're just gonna walk off! Don't you want to thank me?" He asks, smiling down at Ally's coffee eyes. Ally looks up, beaming and blushing yet again.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners?" she asks, grinning. She leans up to his cheek and presses yet another sweet cheek kiss.

And with that, Ally walks out of the storage room leaving a slightly disappointed blonde boy with a now heated up cheek.

* * *

2 weeks later, Team Austin were having a movie night in the Practice Room. Tonight's theme was_ Dreamwork_ cartoon films. They were currently during the middle of Shrek. The seating on the couch was Dez, Austin, Ally, and Trish. This arrangement was made up by Trish and Dez a few months ago in hopes that they would be in the moment and something adorable would happen. Currently, Ally was snuggled up against Austin's chest while his arm "casually" draped over her shoulders. Austin tried to look like he was interested in the movie but Dez saw him look down at Ally every once in a while and smile to himself. Ally was too caught in the movie to notice his occasional glances. She truly loved cartoon movies. Especially about love. Another quality Austin put down on his mental list of "Adorable Ally Aberrations". A mental list no one knew about except for him and Dougie the Dolphin. Yes, big masculine Austin Moon still talks to stuffed animals. *cue pointing and laughter here*

_"I have to go save my ass." Shrek says to Fiona._

Austin, Dez, and Trish laugh at the added adult joke while Ally lets out a huge gasp like a 10-year-old who just heard a high school student talk about alcohol. The rest of Team Austin gives her a confused look.

"I just now got that!" She exclaims in response to their looks.

And a storm of laughter abrupt between the three. Dez was snorting, Trish covered her face with a pillow, and Austin was wiping tears from his eyes. Ally's innocence was truly amazing. Ally sighed and rolled her eyes at her friends. She stifled a giggle, covering her face with her hands, her face red with embarrassment. They kept laughing for a long while. Ally got really annoyed so she started chucking her popcorn at them. They all stop laughing, looked at each other, and basically flip their individual bowls of popcorn over on Ally.

"You guys!" she screeches. They all let out another giggle until they see Ally's face. She meant business.

And for the next few minutes, the Practice Room got flooded with crushed popcorn bits. Team Austin was having a blast though, so the mess was put to the side. These are some of the moments they'll look back on when Austin gets super famous. Austin hopes that he'll still have them by his side and Dez,Trish,and Ally are planning on it, but you have to be reasonable. They can't spend their whole lives getting Austin famous. They have to go to college, graduate, get a job, married, have kids, etc. But deep down in his heart, he hopes more than anything that Ally stays. Mostly because he wants to start a future and do all those things with _her._

Once their arms got tired, Team Austin collapsed on the small green couch in the same arrangement before. Their breaths were heavy and their bodies ached but no one really seemed to care. A small smile crossed upon all their lips thinking about their wonderful friendship. Once their breathing went back to normal, they sat up and continued to watch the movie. Ally snuggled up next to Austin once again while Austin was trying not to make his blush noticeable in the dim lighting they had for the movie night. It was now the wedding scene and Shrek just burst through the chapel doors. Dez and I rolled our eyes at the girls who instantly sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch, elbows on their knees, heads in the palms of their hands, watching the romantic scene. Ally's face though is what made Austin's heart stop. She was so focused on the way Shrek confessed his love to Fiona. Her eyes were huge and her face turned slightly in an "Awww" kind of way. The small lighting from the window really captivated the small detailed lines of her face. She was truly beautiful. Even with her hair up in a ponytail and in music note pajamas. Beautiful.

Fiona just turned into the ogre and Shrek and Fiona shared a romantic kiss. The sound of "Awww"s came from the two teenage girls mouths as they closely watched the scene. Austin himself was trying to hold his "Aww" to save his manly reputation. But the scene in his mind was actually very sweet. They went past the stereotypes and the ways of society to fall in love. He thinks of him and Ally that way because they're total opposites. But they went past the ways of the social ladder and became friends. Now for the fall in love part, that was primarily on Austin's side. He didn't know for sure if Ally felt the same way but the oblivion she has towards Austin's hint that he subtly drops, he was thinking the chance was quite slim.

The credits were rolling now and the girls finally slumped back into the couch. Dez was the first one to speak up.

"So how about Megamind now?" He asks, getting jumpy on his particular cushion. We all shrug and he hops up to switch out the DVDs. As he presses the open button, we hear a loud crash from downstairs.

"That wasn't me!" Dez exclaims, raising his hands in defense.

Ally looked at her friends worriedly. She slowly got up, her whole body shaking. She motioned the rest to stay there. That worried Austin. He didn't want her to get hurt. She slowly crept to the door of the practice room and opened it. She peered out before stepping out. We watched her slowly creep down the stairs. Team Austin suddenly lost sight of her. We hear a muffled scream and the sound of someone pounding down the steps. Austin shot up and ran out to the balcony. His eyes widen to the size of saucers when he sees the love of his life in the arms of a burglar. The man was in all black, but his face was still showing. He was covering Ally's mouth and hissing some words into her ears. Austin could see tears streaming down her fear struck face. Austin basically floated down the stairs, you could hardly hear him touch a step.

"Hey you let her go!" he screamed. The burglar took Ally behind the check out counter, still holding her tightly.

"Open the cash register and she'll be back in your arms lover-boy" the man screeched.

Austin worriedly looked at Ally. Her eyes were closed, tears running down her cheeks at a rapid pace. He had to do something to save her.

Austin jumped over the counter and he was now right in front of the two. Dez and Trish watched from the balcony, fear striking their faces. Austin was a few inches from the man's face. He could smell the tobacco on his breath. His eyes were piercing blue, his nose covered in black heads, and he had a dark brown stubble along his jawline.

"Now, I'll ask again. Let. the. girl. go." Austin whispered huskily, making Ally shiver.

"Open the register." he spat back, tightening his grasp around Ally making her whimper in pain.

"Leave now and they'll be no need to call the police." Austin said, his voice calm.

The man took a step back and pulled a pistol out his back pocket. Trish screamed but was suddenly muffled by Dez's hand. Dez protectively put Trish behind him as they both intently watched the three downstairs. Austin was breathing heavy, his Adam apple bobbing up and down as he looked from the pistol to Ally to the pistol to Ally again. Austin drawed his foot back then harshly into the man's shin were the whole store heard a crack. The man screeched in pain, dropping his pistol and loosing his grip on Ally. Austin pulled Ally away from him, picked her up, and set her on the other side of the counter. The blonde turned around and punched the man square in the jaw where he fell to the floor, without consciousness. Dez finally called the police as Trish ran down the steps to comfort her fragile friend in a bone-crushing hug. Austin finally glanced up at the beautiful girl and smiled, now knowing that she is okay.

The police and paramedics came shortly after. They put a limping, barely woken up, burglar in the squad car as the paramedics checked Austin and Ally for any damage. When they found none, they were on their way. The police called Team Austin's parents and they agreed to pick up the bunch. Trish and Dez's parents were quick and they were gone soon. Now it was just Austin and Ally, leaning up against the check out counter with a sigh of relief. They hadn't spoken since before the attempted robbery. All you could hear in the room was heaving breathing coming from the pair.

"You're really the best guy I know," Ally quietly piped up breaking the silence.

Austin looked down at his shoes, checking out the detail on his laces, blushing madly.

"It was nothing." he whispered.

"It was something to me." Ally said, taking grasp of Austin's right hand.

Austin's body was suddenly warmed by the touch as he looked up to find Ally a few inches from his face. His heart stopped beating as her dark coffee eyes were studying his. Her other hand lifted up and gently touched his neck.

"Here's the prize for my hero" she whispered, leaning up and molded his lips with her's.

Its absolutely cliche to say that the kiss was truly magical and sent sparks through both of their bodies, but it was true. All of it. Her lips tasted like watermelon lip gloss and his tasted like lemon mint chapstick. The kiss was passionate to say the least. All the emotions and heartbreak from the two over the past few years broke out into the kiss.

He finally got it. The kiss he's been waiting for since day _one. _

_The ultimate prize._

**fin.**


End file.
